There are many theories and systems for writing real time machine shorthand. Prior to computer translation of machine shorthand, the identical shorthand stroke frequently had one or more interpretations. Even computer systems cannot make the distinctions based on context. When writing real time machine shorthand, any steno stroke or series of strokes which could have more than one interpretation is a conflict.
Another problem that exists with conventional systems is spelling dependency. In order to eliminate conflicts, prior systems required a high degree of spelling skills.
A number of prior art patents disclose various stenographic translation systems including the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,170; 4,566,065; 4,724,285; 4,893,238; 4,777,596; RE33,337; and 4,041,467.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an improved machine writing system which avoids conflicts and is not spelling dependent.